


leather & cotton

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Stone Top, Sub!Maria, boot kink, pre-catws, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha visits Maria before a mission.Kinktober 2019 Day Three: Dry Humping





	leather & cotton

The room is dark, quiet. Dusk settles over D.C. like a blanket, muting everything. 

Natasha sits on Maria’s couch, arms outstretched behind her, legs spread cockily. She’s in her full Black Widow attire, black catsuit stuffed with weapons, heavy boots on her feet. She looks dangerous. She is dangerous. She looks at Maria on the floor, nude except for a pair of thin white panties. She doesn’t try to stop the sidelong smile that comes to her lips. Maria looks up at her through her long lashes, her blue eyes piercing in the dark.

Natasha looks at the woman kneeling at her feet. The strong, capable woman who looks so delicate, so vulnerable. A sharp tender feeling grows in her chest, she tries to ignore it.

“Come here.” She says, gesturing to her booted foot.

Maria complies, eyes going dark, she knows what Natasha wants, has played this game with her enough to know what to expect.

Maria straddles Natasha’s right foot, the leather of her long black boot soft yet sturdy under her. She’s already wet, has been since Natasha showed up at her apartment with the eyes of a predator.

Maria doesn’t move yet, waits for further instructions. Sometimes, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria or one of Fury’s parties, Maria can’t believe the woman in front of her is really the Black Widow, can’t believe she’s as dangerously seductive as her reputation says. Here though, she sees it. Here she understands.

Natasha watches her, consumes her with her gaze. The rise and fall of her chest with every breath, the little tremor that goes through her body as she is made to wait. Natasha watches it all with the hunger of a wild in winter.

When Natasha can complete see through Maria’s soaking panties, the fabric made translucent with want, only then does she give Maria permission to move.

With a gasp of relief Maria begins to ride Natasha’s boot. Her cunt throbs as she finally gets long awaited stimulation. Natasha looks down at her with a playful smile. She touches the back of Maria’s neck, just where her hairline starts, it sends shivers up her spine, makes her lose her rhythm. Natasha tuts.

“Come quickly, Masha, I have a mission tonight.”

With a groan Maria speeds up her rutting, her sore clit rubbing against cotton and leather. Natasha watchers her breathing quicken. Maria’s as squeeze Natasha’s muscular leg tighter, she bites her lip. She’s so close. She just needs...

“Come now.” Natasha says, bored sounding although they both know she’s anything but.

Maria comes, panting, on Natasha’s boot. 

The red head lifts Maria up with strong arms, sets her gently down on the couch. She tucks a throw blanket around her to protect from the autumn chill that has crept into the apartment as night falls. She kisses her forehead, Maria’s heart skips a beat.

Without another word, Natasha stands and exits the apartment. Maria tried not to notice how shiny her right boot is.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to shamelessly plug my Natasha playlist lmao  
https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/5j7KBQUlKhl8lH7b7sh5C9?si=B2GQxH3qTy2-c0XKdKcliA


End file.
